


Sexual Healing

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not recommend by an actual doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

Cross ran through the chaotic battlefield, looking for Mercer. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out where he was, but it was almost impossible to pin him down. He could jump three stories and run faster than a car. Which meant Cross was stuck running from one end of the battlefield to the next and wishing he just didn't care because then he wouldn't have to do this. Cross vaulted over the hood of a crashed car and jammed his stun baton down the throat of one overeager Hunter. Goddamn it Mercer, hold still for one fucking second...

 

The Specialist cursed as he spotted Mercer hoping into an alleyway to get away from a pack of Infected chasing after him. His green eyes followed the arch of Mercer's jump and did the only thing he could think of to slow him down. Hit him with his rocket launcher. The rocket spun through the air and hit Mercer's dead on, blasting the thin man to the side and onto a rooftop. Robert took off running so he could get up there before Mercer picked himself up and left. He ran down the alleyway and found a ladder leading up to the roof.

 

The sound of helicopter blades running right over his head made him freeze. Oh fuck oh shit he was too late. Cross looked up and saw the helicopter fly over, casting a long shadow over him, it spotted Mercer and fired repeatedly before turning around to do it again. Fucking hell. Robert took the rungs three, four at a time, practically flying up the ladder. He poked his head over to see the copter still making it's turn. They couldn't see him right now. Just to be safe he pulled on his mask to keep them from recognizing his face and ran onto the rooftop. Mercer lay in a heap on the cement, long limbs spread out and black and red blood spreading out around him. He looked like he was already dead.

 

Robert didn't waste any time trying to figure out if he was or not right then. He bent down and, with a great deal of effort, picked the other man up and slung him over his shoulder. Mercer weighed a fucking ton, if Cross had been just a man he never would have been able to lift him. The copter was almost done with it's turn so Robert ran to the edge of the building and jumped down in the alleyway. He dropped Mercer midair, knowing if he landed with that weight on him he'd break both his legs on impact. The virus's body hit the concrete and cracked it, but otherwise looked no worse for wear. Cross scooped him up and ran, the sound of a very baffled helicopter crew behind him.

 

It took ages, and quite a few close calls, before he managed to get the virus into one of his safe houses in a Military Zone. He'd gotten a big bag and shoved Mercer into it, no longer leaking blood or whatever, so it didn't look like he was carrying around a dead body. The apartment complex his personal safe house was in was actually quite posh, he'd rented it under a false identity, not even the Military knew it was connected to him.

 

Cross pulled his keys out of one of his many pockets and opened the door, slipping inside before shutting and bolting it closed. His whole body ached from carrying around Mercer's dead weight so he dragged the bag over to his long white couch (not going to be white much longer, he thought with a hint of regret) and unzipped the bag, pulling the virus out of it and laying him out over the cushions.

 

He was still completely out of it, however now Cross had time to kneel down beside him and check for signs of life. He stripped off the leather jacket, the brown hoodie, and finally the white button down shirt, leaving Mercer in just his faded jeans and boots. On his chest were six bullet holes, and Cross frowned when he noticed they were still oozing out black blood, he thought it'd stopped. The Specialist grunted and forced Mercer to flip over, nibbling his lower lip when he noticed only four exit wounds. Two of those bullets were still inside him. He turned the other man back onto his back and got to his feet. Those bullets had to come out.

 

Robert walked into his bathroom and pulled down a very well stocked first aid kit. With normal bullets in a normal human it was usually safer just to leave them in the body. It was too dangerous to go digging around for them and for the most part they were harmless. Not these bullets though. A bullet designed just for Mercer, to take him down and keep him down. Bloodtox bullets. It was why the wounds hadn't healed yet and why he probably wasn't awake yet. The bloodtox was leaking from the bullets into his system.

 

Cross straddled Alex to get a good angle on the wounds and set his kit right over Mercer's pale face. Hopefully the virus wouldn't freak out if he woke up in mid operation and send Cross's supplies, and his head, flying across the room. No time to think of that now, Robert pulled out a long pair of tweezers and a tiny but powerful flashlight, bending down carefully to get a look at one of the wounds still carrying a bullet.

 

The light made it reflect back at him and Robert reached in with the tweezers and gripped the bullet tightly, to his delight Mercer grunted which meant he was still alive, but didn't wake up all the way. His tweezers slipped once and he bit his lip before getting a better grip on it and finally drawing it free. It was a bright red metal, very odd. He tossed it over the couch and into the trash without looking. The next one was in even deeper and Robert had to dig for it a little, bastardly little thing it was. He grunted and finally got a grip on it, pulling it free with a squelching noise. Robert wasted no time looking at this one and tossed it in the trash with it's fellow.

 

The wounds were still oozing but it was slowing down. His poor couch was dotted with Mercer's unnatural black and red blood. Robert got up off of the other man and removed his kit from his face, reaching into it and pulling out a few rolls of ace bandages. With a short grunt he forced the other up into a sitting position and expertly wrapped his chest up tightly. Black flowers bloomed slowly over the crisp bandages but soon all spreading stopped.

 

Cross let out a breath and started to clean up his supplies. That had been close, too close. The General had told him all about their bloodtox bullets and he'd been determined to get to Mercer first, to warn him about them. Clearly he hadn't been quite fast enough. Luckily for both of them there weren't very many of the bullets in the first place, they were too expensive and hard to make. Most of them had probably been used shooting at Mercer on the rooftop. Most but not all, Robert would have to make sure to dispose of the rest.

 

"Ohhh..."

 

Cross looked over as he closed his first aid kit, looks like someone was coming to...he got to his feet and walked over to Mercer, putting his hands on the back of the couch to lean over him, "Good morning sunshine," he said, a grin on his face, "You should stay down, I don't think your wounds are closed yet."

 

"What...the...fuck...Captain Cross?" muttered Mercer, only half awake as he opened his unnaturally pale blue eyes and squinted up at him. He tried to sit up but let out a noise of pain and fell back down, hand moving to his chest, "What the..."

 

"Stay down, Mercer," warned Robert, pushing back from the couch to stand up straight, arms crossing over his chest, "We're somewhere safe, so you have time to let those things heal, you were shot up pretty bad with some bloodtox weapons."

 

"Bloodtox," muttered Mercer, relaxing slightly on the couch and placing a hand over the bandages on his chest, "That would explain why I'm not healed yet..." he gave Robert a narrow glance, "I suppose you saved my life, Captain Cross," he growled out, sounding only grudgingly grateful about it.

 

"Yeah, well, can't save this goddamn city without you," admitted Robert, kneeling down beside the couch so he wasn't towering over the other man quite so much, "Just...rest or whatever it is you do."  
  
Apparently Mercer decided what he was going to do was try and take the bandages off. Robert grabbed his wrist and was yanked forward by the virus's incredibly strength, "Let go of me," growled Mercer, glaring at Robert angrily, "I want to see the wounds."  
  
"Don't make me put a cone on your head," grunted Robert, struggling against Mercer to keep his hands off the white bandages, "Dammit Mercer you're just going to make it worse!"

 

"I want to see the wounds! Don't make me hurt you!" Mercer obviously tried to prove that point as the biomass of his arms rippled and writhed and then...settled back into skin, "What the fuck?" The blue eyed man looked at his hands in surprise, "Why aren't my powers working?"

 

"Bloodtox, dumbass," snapped the Captain, moving to straddle Alex and pin his hands to his sides, "Now just...lay there until it's cleared from your system!"

 

"I don't want to just lay here!" Mercer was trying to flip Robert over his head but he wasn't at full strength, which meant he rode him like a bucking bronco, both of them cursing up a storm over the sounds of Robert's groaning couch.  
  
"Goddammit Mercer!" Robert was panting now, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he worked to keep the virus's long fingers away from his bandages, "Quit struggling, you aren't helping your case!" Actually that wasn't the only reason he wanted Mercer to quit writhing around like a wounded animal. For one, he was pretty sure his couch was going to collapse under the strain, it was already starting to bow in the middle. For another the constant rubbing of their hips as Mercer tried to flip him and he sat down heavily was..becoming arousing.

 

"Cross you let me go right now!" Mercer bared his teeth at him, looking like he was actually ready to bite him.

 

Robert opened his mouth to reply when all his problems got worse at once. Finally tired of a man who weighed a ton thrashing around on top of it his couch gave up the ghost and crashed in on itself, making his obvious erection grind up against Mercer in such a way that made it impossible to mistake it for anything else. The shock of the sudden fall had his arms buckling and suddenly his face was only inches from Mercer's. They probably had the exact same shocked expression, which would have been hilarious at any other moment.

 

A groan snaked from his mouth as Mercer shifted under him, giving his aching cock some friction. He quickly smothered the noise but the damage had already been done. Mercer's pale eyes went wide, then narrowed, then wide again. It was easy to see he was processing this information like a CPU, cross referencing with people he'd consumed to try and figure out why the air had suddenly gotten so much heavier.

 

The Captain couldn't think of a single less sexy thing than a virus working over this like a computer. "Fuck Mercer," he said, knowing he was about to do something dangerous and unnecessary and not really caring at this point, "Don't think about it." Robert brought their mouths together in a hard unyielding kiss, reaching up and grabbing Mercer's jaw to angle his head just right.

 

For one tense minute it seemed like Mercer was going to bite him or punch him or any other number of unpleasant violent things, but instead he brought his arms around Robert and pulled him down closer. They both groaned, tongues snaking out to fight for dominance. God damn did Mercer have a long tongue or what, he let it slip into his mouth and take over the kiss.   
  
Robert pulled back for a breath and got a look at Mercer's tongue, it _was_ freakishly long, it looked like a long black and red thick tentacle protruding from his mouth. He almost looked like he was pouting because Robert had pulled back. The weird fucking tongue didn't bother him, the only thing he could think of when looking at it was _holy shit I need that wrapped around my cock RIGHT NOW_. Without wasting anymore time he started to undress, Mercer's hands moving up to try and help him but more just getting in the way.  
  
"Dammit, get...stop it!" snapped the Specialist, slapping Mercer's hands away as he finally got his shirt off and then worked on his pants. He didn't have the patience to take them all the way off, just to unzip them and pull out his penis, "Suck," he panted, moving to straddle Mercer's neck and stick his hardening cock up against the other man's lips.

 

"What? Fuck you!" The virus growled and tried to push him back but Robert's free hand came down and clenched in his slightly curly brown hair and pulled his head back harshly, "Ahhgg alright alright...fuck..." Mercer leaned forward and sucked in Robert to the hilt.

 

"Holy fucking balls," he gasped, leaning forward to clutch the armrest behind Mercer's head. That long tongue snaked all the way around his erection, squeezing and slurping in ways no normal tongue could ever do. Mercer's mouth was almost impossibly hot and since he was a virus that _technically_ didn't need to breath he didn't have to come up for air. Robert was receiving the messiest most amazing blow job of his entire life. He was going to fuck Mercer's mouth until he came down his throat. As Robert began rolling his hips into Mercer's mouth (seemingly devoid of teeth at this point), the virus's hand was working past Cross's body and to his own crotch.

 

"Mmmm," Mercer hummed around him as he pulled out his cock and started to stroke himself almost in time with Robert's thrusts.

 

Looking over his shoulder he got a look at what Alex Mercer was packing, he gave a short whistle. Big , thick, and running with his black and red blood which meant the erect cock had a weird blackish hue to it. Robert wondered what it would taste like...ah...maybe later, for now he just wanted this blow job to never end. He turned his attention back to Alex's face, pale blue eyes shut as he accepted Cross's hard thrusts into his mouth, drool sliding from between his lips and dripping down his cheek. Fuck. He looked so damn good with a cock in his mouth. Why hadn't they done this sooner? Shit, all this wasted time Robert could have been using to throw Alex down and fuck his brains out.

 

Gripping the base of his cock tightly Robert pulled all the way out, panting lightly as he attempted to get himself back under control. He didn't want this ending so soon. Mercer obviously had other ideas as long tentacles began to slide sensually around Cross's hips, waist, chest, and finally his arms. With a sound of protest he found himself trussed up above Mercer who didn't seem to realize he was doing this. The blue eyed man gave him an annoyed look (annoyed because he didn't have Robert's cock in his mouth? What a slutty sunovabitch....) and used his tentacles to pull Robert's hips close again, wrapping his lips and tongue back around him. Robert groaned, throwing his head back and straining against his bonds to no avail. The virus was a strong motherfucker that was for sure. In the back of his mind Cross realized if Alex had his biomass powers back then the bullet wounds had undoubtedly healed.

 

That sort of thing was hard to think about though when a sentient Blacklight was attempting to suck your organs out your cock. Robert's body began to rock as Mercer thrust up into his own hand frantically, forcing Robert to thrust down his throat. Cross moaned and watched his spit slicked length slide in and out of Mercer's slurping sucking mouth, long tongue occasionally slipping out to lave at his balls.

 

Strong hands clenched into fists behind him, muscles bunching under his suit as he struggled against Mercer's biomass. It was a futile effort but fuck if he didn't want to wrap his hands around Mercer's head and force him to deep throat him until he came. Which, shit, he was fucking close to doing. If Mercer's frantic bucking and groaning was anything to go by he was close too.

 

"You better swallow all my come," panted Robert as he felt the tentacles tighten slightly around him, "Hnnn shit Mercer, I'm gonna fuckin'-!"

 

Alex didn't say anything (of _course_ he didn't, he was slurping a dick) but the look he gave Robert with his pale blue eyes said it all. It was those fearless eyes that pushed him over the edge. Cross grit his teeth, muscles tensing as he came in Mercer's hot mouth, letting out gruff gasps and pants as Mercer's body continued to buck him deep into his mouth. With a noise muffled by Robert's twitching cock Alex tensed in an arched position and came as well, he could feel the other man's semen splattering over his hands.

 

"Fuck," panted Mercer as he turned his head to get Robert's dick out of his mouth, "Fucking..."

 

The tentacles wrapped around Robert relaxed and then started to slide away, disappearing into Mercer's body as if they never were. Cross flexed his sticky hands and moved to look at the mess covering them. Looked like normal sticky come. Alex reached up and grabbed his wrists, pulling his dirty hands down and licking them clean, "What the fuck..." muttered Robert, a little breathless and sloppy after such a fantastic blow job.

 

"Biomass..." muttered Mercer before pushing Cross roughly in the chest so he fell back between his legs with a surprised grunt, softening cock laying against his stomach, "And what the fuck, Cross! You won't let me take off my bandages to look at my wounds but you'll fuck my mouth?! What kind of fucking healing is that?!"

 

Robert was a little stunned, their legs tangled together on the couch with him still a little fuzzy around the edges. He recovered quickly and tucked himself back into his pants before doing them up. Clearing his throat Robert answered Alex's angry question.

 

"Sexual."


End file.
